Rozdroże (Crossroads)
Rozdroże (ang. Crossroads) '''- Po kliknięciu w tą zakładkę zostajemy przeniesieni na stronę z pewną...mapą? Poprzez klikanie na różne rzeczy jesteśmy w stanie przenieść się np. do sklepu. Możemy także dzięki tej stronie udać się na patrolowanie naszego terytorium, wysłać lwice na polowanie i wiele, wiele więcej. _________________________________ '''Eksplorowanie (Exploring) - Klikając tą opcję przenosimy się na mapę. Tam wybieramy obszar dostępny na naszym poziomie. Następnie klikamy na ślad łapy z napisem "Explore". Pojawiają nam się wtedy różne rzeczy, np. tekst "Left, right, left, right - oops! Forgot to move hind legs!" czyli "Lewo, prawo, lewo, prawo - oops! Zapomniałeś poruszyć tylnymi łapami!". I za taką akcję tracimy np. 2 punkty energii. Możemy chodzić oraz walczyć z lwami tak długo aż nie skończy nam się energia. Skąd mamy wiedzieć gdy się ona nam skończy? Po pierwsze, zawsze gdy sobie eksplorujemy, na dole mamy napis: "You currently have 38/100 energy.". Wtedy widzimy ile energii mamy. Gdy tracimy punkty energii to ten tekst wygląda tak: "-2 energy. You currently have 38/100 energy.". Podczas eksplorowania natrafimy na wiele różnych rzeczy. Często znajdziemy jakieś pożywienie, czasem jakieś rzeczy, a czasem będziemy musieli podjąć jaką decyzję. Przykładowo: Natrafiłam na tego lwa. Teraz muszę wybrać jedną z opcji. Mogę albo z nim walczyć, albo po prostu go zignorować. Gdy wybiorę opcję ataku, będę musiała zmierzyć się z lwem w pewnej mini gierce. Trudno przetłumaczyć wszystko co nas tam spotka, dlatego, że opcji jest pełno, jedne wyskakują częściej, a inne rzadziej, a niektóre dodawane są tylko z okazji eventów. Poza tym, podczas eksplorowania właśnie możemy natknąć się na różne lwice, które będziemy mogli oswoić jeśli tylko mamy wystarczająco duże terytorium oraz jeśli uda nam się wygrać mini grę. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Patrolowanie (ang. Patrolling) - Jeśli w naszym stadzie są inne lwy (samce) próćz naszego dowódcy to możemy wysłać je na patrolowanie. Poza tym jest tam opcja by wysłać młode lwy (nie małe lwiątka tylko młode lwy. Coś jak takie lwie nastolatki. Po prostu etap pomiędzy lwiątkiem, a dorosłym lwem) razem z takim dorosłym samcem by uczyły się od niego. Po zakończonym patrolowaniu dostaniemy wiadomość w naszym Legowisku. Wtedy będziemy mogli zobaczyć co nasze lwy znalazły. Czasem zdarzy się, że przyniosą jakiesz rzeczy ze sobą (np. pożywienie), a czasem nie przyniosą nic. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Terytorium (ang. Territory) - Tutaj możemy zobaczyć nasze terytorium oraz terytorium naszych sąsiadów. Po kliknięciu w któreś terytorium, zostaniemy przeniesieni na stronę jego właściciela (innego gracza) i będziemy mogli je np. zaatakować. Możemy wybrać również po co atakujemy. Na przykłd możemy atakować to terytorium by podnieść nasze umiejętności lub by zdobyć więcej terenu. Uwaga jednak, gdyż nie zawsze nam się to uda! ___________________________________________________________________________________ Łowy, Polowanie (ang. Hunting) - Tutaj możesz wysłać swoje lwice na polowanie. Na raz możesz wysłać pięć lwic. Im większy lwica ma poziom tym większa szansa na lepszą zdobycz. Wystarczy kliknąć na pięć pól (wtedy pojawią nam się na nich cienie lwic) następnie wybieramy pięć lwic (zaznaczamy ptaszkiem z listy) i naciskamy przycisk "Start The Hunt!" czyli "Zacznij polowanie!". Należy pamiętać, że nie możemy wysłać na polowanie lwicy ciężarnej oraz, że lwice na swoich profilach muszą mieć ustawiony status "Łowca" by pojawiły się na liście i mogły ruszyć na łowy. Oczywiście na polowanie możemy wysłać równie dobrze jedną, dwie, trzy czy cztery lwice. Nie musi być ich koniecznie pięć. Poza tym znów pojawia nam się tutaj opcja wysłania młodych na treninig. Maksymalnie możemy wysłać dwójkę młodych lwów na polowanie wraz z lwicami. Gdy lwice powrócą z polowania zostaniecie powiadomieni o tym w stronie Legowisko (Den) i będziecie mogli zobaczyć co lwice wam przyniosły oraz ile dostału punktów umiejętności. Każde polowanie trwa 30 minut. __________________________________________________________________________________ Gry (ang. Games) - Tutaj możecie zagrać w różne mini gry. Każda mini gra kosztuje ileść SB (Silver Beetles), ale jeśli macie dobry dzień to możecie wygrać ciekawe nagrody! __________________________________________________________________________________ Kamień (ang. Scrying Stone) - Tutaj możecie skorzystać z mocy magicznego kamienia. Tutaj za drobną opłatą możecie zobaczyć przyszłość, zobaczyć jak będzie wyglądać wasze młode oraz wiele tym podobnych rzeczy! Oczywiście wszystko za drobną opłatą! ___________________________________________________________________________________ Drzewo, Drzewo Prezentów, Drzewo Wymian (ang. Giving Tree) - Tutaj gracze czasem zostawiają różne rzeczy! Jeśli będziesz mieć szczęście to możesz znaleźć tu prawdziwe perełki. Co lepsze, są one całkowicie za darmo! Wystarczy, że zabierzesz jakąś rzecz jako pierwszy i jest twoja. Czasem zdarza się jednak, że gdy klikniemy na interesującą nas rzecz, ta znika, gdyż ktoś sprzątnął już nam ją sprzed nosa i dostajemy komunikat, że ktoś już zabrał tą daną rzecz. Poza tym gracze często porzucają tutaj lwiątka których nie chcą. Dziennie możemy zabrać jedno lwiątko. Wybieramy jego płeć, wiek (możemy wybrać całkowicie małe lwiątko które niedawno przyszło na świat lub lwa który jest w wieku pomiędzy lwiątkiem a dorosłym lwem) oraz rzecz którą chcemy dostać z lwiątkiem. Gdy wszystkie opcje które wybraliśmy są dostępne, losowe lwiątko, odpowiadające naszym wymaganiom, trafia do naszego stada. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Małpi Interes (Monkey Bussines) - Jest to nic innego jak sklep w którym możemy kupić różne ciekawe rzeczy! Poza tym możemy również sprzedać rzeczy których nie potrzebujemy i trochę zarobić. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'Wąż Osobowości (ang. Personality Snake)' - Oto teks który widnieje po wejściu na tą stronę. Wypowiada go wąż: ''Jest pięć głównych kategorii osobowości: Zła, Złośliwa, Uprzejma i Dobra. Osobowości które posiadają twoje lwy należą do każdej gategorii oraz są różne dla samic jak i samców. Osobowości dobre i złe pojawiają się u młodych, jeśli twoja karma jest wysoka lub niska. Niektóre zderzają się ze sobą (*Aktualizacja wkrótce!*), a niektóre tak jak dowodzący samcy - mogą wpłynąć na całe stado! Neutralne osobowości nie mają żadnych efektów związanych ze stadem, a więc są najlepsze, jeśli jesteś nowy! Jestem przekonany, że inne lwy pomogą ci zapoznać się z resztą szczegółów! Z tyłu mojego sklepu mam wykres wszystkich osobowości męskich, które do tej pory wystąpiły. Hej! Sprzedaję również kilka rzeczy, które mogą pomóc ci wpłynąć na twoją lwią osobowość! _________________________________________________________________________________ '''Trening Lwiątek (ang. Cub Training)' - Tutaj możecie wyuczyć wasze lwiątka w wieku od 5 do 11 miesięcy, różnych umiejętności. Każde lwiątko może trenować tutaj tylko raz dziennie! _________________________________________________________________________________ Specjalne Lwice (ang. Raffle Lioness) - Na tej stronie co jakiś czas pojawiają się różne specjalne lwice. Nasz lew może stanąć do walki o jakąś lwicę wraz z innymi samcami. Musi jej zaimponować. Oczywiście będzie to kosztowało jakąś cenę. Później "lwica zadecyduje" którego samca wybrać. Oczywiście wybierze ona tego z najwyższym poziomem statystki Wrażenie (Impression). _________________________________________________________________________________ Gałąź Sprzedaży (ang. Branch Sales) - Tutaj możecie założyć własną "Gałąź" i sprzedawać różne rzeczy. _________________________________________________________________________________ Enklawa Goryli (ang. Gorilla Enclave) - Tutaj możemy oddać gorylom nasze młode lwiątka (muszą one mieć mniej niż 12 miesięcy), a w zamian za to dostaniemy specjalną walutę, którą będziemy wydać w ich sklepie. _________________________________________________________________________________ Centrum Handlowe (ang. Trading Center) - Jak sama nazwa mówi, możemy tutaj kupować różne rzeczy, które są nam potrzebne. Poza tym samodzielnie możemy stworzyć tutaj swoje stoisko i również sprzedawać różne rzeczy! _________________________________________________________________________________ Zadania i Węże (ang. Quests & Snakes) - Tutaj możecie podjąć się wykonania zadania u węża. U drugiego węża możecie zmienić stan swojej karmy (co pozwoli wam również na zmianę tytułu jaki ma wasz lwi przywódca), a u trzeciego węża możecie zwiększyć płodność swoich lwic. Wystarczy, że podarujecie mu zwierzęce czaszki, a poza tym możecie za SB kupić także rzeczy podnoszące płodność. __________________________________________________________________________________ Tereny Chrząszczy (ang. Beetle Grounds) - Czasem podczas eksplorowania znajdziecie larwy, które będziecie mogli albo zjeść, albo zabrać ze sobą. Gdy larwa będzie dorastać, będziecie musieli się nią opiekować i ją karmić (pochłaniają ogromne ilości pożywienia). Gdy dorośnie, stanie się Chrząszczem i będziecie mogli ją trenować oraz wystawiać do walk chrząszczy. Tutaj możecie kupić herb i trenować wasze chrząszcze. __________________________________________________________________________________ Klany (ang. Clans) - Tutaj możecie założyć własny klan lub do jakiegoś dołączyć. Założenie klanu będzie sporo was jednak kosztować i możecie prowadzić tylko jeden klan jednocześnie. Za to dołączać możecie do tylu klanów ilu chcecie. Oczywiście należenie do klanu niesie za sobą pewne korzyści. _________________________________________________________________________________ Tabele Wyników (ang. Leaderboards) - Tutaj możecie zobaczyć najsilniejszych lwich przywódców, najbardziej złych lwich przywódców, najbardziej dobrych lwich przywódców itd. Jest to po prostu miejsce w którym widoczne są wszelkie statystyki. __________________________________________________________________________________ Szukaj (ang. Search) - Tutaj możecie wyszukiwać waszych znajomych. (Porada: Najlepiej wyszukiwać po numerach kont graczy, a nie po ich nazwach) __________________________________________________________________________________ Walki Chrząszczy! (ang. Beetle Battling!) - Tutaj możecie wystawić swoje chrząszcze do walki! Wasz chrząszcz może walczyć co 15 minut.